


Juntos de nuevo

by Dreamyar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Juntos, Love, Magia, Magic, Reencuentro, Relato, Romance, Snow, Winter, juvenil, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyar/pseuds/Dreamyar
Summary: En un frío atardecer Arnie sale en busca de una pócima para su compañera de viaje cuando se cruza con la última persona con la que pensaba encontrarse.Un relato de amor en invierno
Relationships: Arnie/Ariel
Kudos: 1





	Juntos de nuevo

Me subo la gruesa bufanda hasta la nariz para protegerme del frío de los últimos días del año que amenaza con calar en mis huesos. Debería de seguir en la posada, disfrutando de la interesante charla sobre el cultivo de arroz con el camarero y tomando una gran jarra de esa bebida caliente que aun sigo sin aprenderme el nombre. 

Pero no, Adara tenía que enfermar y enviarme en busca de alguna pócima para eliminar su malestar. Justamente ahora, que la nieve esconde los adoquines y los últimos rayos de sol hace rato que han dejado de bañar las calles.

Aun no entiendo cómo he sido capaz de dejarme convencer por la chiquilla. "Debes ir tú mismo a comprarla" – me espetó cuando me disponía a pagar a un muchacho que llevaba horas en la barra de la posada. – "Tú sabrás si realmente es una pócima o simplemente agua tintada para robarnos unas monedas".

Definitivamente una excusa para perderme de vista. Llevamos demasiados días encerrados en esas cuatro paredes esperando a que aminore el temporal y poder seguir con el viaje. 

Tomo la calle de la izquierda tras el primer cruce, esperando encontrar la pequeña botica del mago más cercano, pero me topo con un callejón sin salida. Reculo y vuelvo la vista hacia la calle por la que he venido. Vislumbro la luz de la fonda en la lejanía. Tendría que estar aquí, las indicaciones del posadero fueron sencillas.

Me dispongo a deshacer mis pasos para preguntar de nuevo cuando descubro que soy incapaz de moverme. Mis músculos no me obedecen por mucho que lo intente. Una fuerza me inmoviliza y me mantiene anclado con el cuerpo en una posición extraña, atrapado en el inicio del desplazamiento. 

Sigo intentando descongelar mis músculos hasta que la veo. En la oscuridad, una figura avanza lentamente dejando marcadas las huellas en la nieve. Me esfuerzo al máximo en identificar su rostro, pero se esconde tras la capa y la luz de la luna no es suficiente.

Detiene sus pasos a escasos metros de mí. Me sorprendo cuando levanta las manos y retira la capa dejando al descubierto los ojos verdes más bonitos que existen en el mundo. Esos que desde hace meses se aparecen en mis sueños y consiguen robarme el aliento.

\- Creo recordar que acordamos escribirnos todas las semanas – me susurra sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. – Te dije que si faltabas a tu palabra vendría a buscarte.

Contengo una risa. Si supiera las veces que me he sentado en el escritorio para escribirle. Todas esas palabras que he acabado desechando porque ninguna era suficiente para ella. Para describir lo que siento cada vez que me observa. Todas esas veces en las que yo mismo me he sentido inferior porque, ¿qué hace la persona más maravillosa que las estrellas han podido crear con alguien tan mundano como yo?

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, siento los efectos de la magia desaparecer de mi cuerpo. Bueno, la magia que ella misma es capaz de controlar, porque la que irradia por el simple hecho de existir es demasiado fuerte para mí y sigue anulando mi capacidad de pensar.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – avanza otro paso y yo me pongo en tensión, deseando que los pocos centímetros que nos separan desaparezcan. Una distancia que se me antoja demasiado tras los quilómetros que nos han separado estas semanas.

Inspiro profundamente en un intento de controlar el temblor que me invade y evitar que note el nerviosismo en mis palabras.

\- Doy gracias a las estrellas por no haber escrito – y por hacer que mi voz esté teñida con una confianza que carezco – u hoy habría pasado otra noche en vela ideando mi huida para ir en tu busca. 

Pese a la poca luz que nos ilumina sé del cierto que se ha ruborizado cuando baja la mirada a sus pies. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no tarda en recuperar la compostura y levantar el rostro.

Da un último paso que termina con el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Me acaricia la mano con la suya y la mueve hasta su cadera. El corazón se desboca bajo mi piel y solo espero que el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles sea suficiente para acallar mis latidos.

Siento un cosquilleo en la nuca cuando posa sus manos sobre ella. Me fuerza a inclinarme más, hasta que nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente. 

\- Ari... - su nombre se escapa de mi boca como un murmullo. Una pequeña súplica antes de que pierda el control definitivamente. 

Los pulmones me recuerdan que respire, pero me parece imposible, más aun cuando me arrastra definitivamente para robarme un beso.

El beso más dulce. La caricia que consigue que me olvide del mundo que me rodea para perderme en el sabor de sus labios. Mis manos se mueven instintivamente hasta el hueco de su espalda para acercarla aun más. Para que su magia me envuelva y me embruje hasta perderme.

Soy incapaz de controlar el gemido que escapa de mi boca cuando se separa y el viento frío se interpone entre nosotros. Le suplico con la mirada, aunque no parece dispuesta a ceder.

Levanta el dedo índice para indicarme que no haga ruido mientras mira a ambos lados. Un hombre mayor cruza la calle apoyándose en un bastón. Había olvidado por completo donde nos encontrábamos.

\- En la posada, mi alcoba es muy acogedora – le susurro al oído- con chimenea y una enorme cama...

Se gira para sonreírme y a través del brillo de sus ojos puedo ver el deseo. 

Lo que necesitaba para agarrarle la mano y guiarla hasta la posada del final de la calle. Un camino que se me antoja eterno pese a la poca distancia que debemos recorrer. La miro de reojo mientras aceleramos cada vez más nuestros pasos. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vida me sonríe. Porque con solo una sonrisa consigue que me sienta como en casa. Porque todo merece la pena cuando puedo compartirlo con ella.


End file.
